A Story
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: "Jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi, aku janji akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Dan akupun akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kau ajukan. Sampai saat itu datang, kumohon janganlah menangis. Tetaplah tersenyum" Shim Changmin adn OC


Titlle : A Story...

Author : Standy.

Sebuah cerita...

Dimana aku dan dirinya...

* * *

Seoul, 10 Oktober 2014

Hujan rintik-rintik yang mengenai Bumi ini mengiringi langkahku menuju sekolah. Jalanan berlubang itu tegenangi air sisa hujan kemarin. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan hati-hati agar tak terkena air kotoran yang terciprat dari para kendaraan yang melintas. Namun ternyata...

Brukk...

Aku terjatuh. Kotor sudah seragam yang ku jaga agar tetap bersih itu. Ingin ku untuk marah padanya. Namun, ketika kata maaf itu terucap dari bibirnya... tak sampai hati untuk memarahinya.

Seoul, 11 Oktober 2014

Jam istirahat seperti inilah yang paling dinanti oleh semua murid. Tak pelak, aku juga menantikannya. Diwaktu seperti inilah ketenangan yang kuinginkan terwujud. Taman belakang sekolah merupakan hal yang rutin aku kunjungi pada jam seperti ini. Di sana terdapat banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang beraneka ragam. Bermacam-macam warna dan juga beragam bentuknya. Tempat yang cocok menurutku untuk dapat menjernihkan pikiran dan menenangkan hati.

"Hei..." Sapa seseorang kepadaku. "Bukankah kau yang kemarin?" lanjutnya.

Aku tak tahu ada apa dengan diriku. Tubuhkan tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Jantungku pun seakan meloncat ke tempat yang paling tinggi. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku terkesiap seketika.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Entah kenapa suaraku tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya kau sedang kurang sehat."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya membuatku senang. dia...ternyata memperhatikanku. Oh Tuhan... sepertinya wajahku semakin memerah karenanya. Dan sungguh sampai saat ini aku tak dapat mengeluarkan suaraku. Aku hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalaku. Entahlah, rasanya getaran di jantungku bergetar dengan lebih cepat apalagi melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Baiklah jika begitu, aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Untuk yang kemarin, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaafkannya." Akhirnya suaraku keluar juga. Detak jantung ini pun sudah tak terlalu tinggi.

"Terimakasih. Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Shim Changmin." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Oh Tuhan... senyumnya itu sungguh mempesona.

"Nde, aku sudah tahu. Naneun Lee Yoora imnida."

"Jincha? Kau sudah tau namaku? Wahh... berarti aku terkenal ya..." ucapnya dengan tawa dibibirnya.

Hei, lekas hentikanlah itu... karena jika tidak hatiku akan semakin meleleh... dan juga jantungku akan begetar hebat lagi...

Wajahmu yang rupawan dan juga sifatmu yang baik. Mana mungkin tak ada yang mengenalimu. Sadarkah kau bahwa kau itu bagaikan malaikat di sekolah ini? banyak sekali orang yang mengagumimu. Berbeda sekali dengan diriku yang selalu sendirian ini. nasib?

"Maukah kau menjadi temanku?"

'deg'

kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya... benarkah itu? Aku tak salah dengar bukan? Benarkah dia mau menjadi temanku? Kata-kata itu sungguh membuatku termenung. Hingga dia melambaikan tangannya lagi dan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

Aku sungguh tak habis pikir dia mau menjadi temanku. Padahal, aku ini bukan siapa-siapa. Aku bukan dari kalangan atas, aku pun tak semodis seperti yang lainnya. Bagi diriku yang selalu sendiri, mendapatkan teman seperti dirinya benar-benar merupakan anugerah.

Ketika banyak orang yang menjauh dariku, ketika banyak orang yang melihat sebelah mata pada diriku, dia malah mendekatiku dan menjadikanku temannya. Aku heran, tapi aku senang. dia membawaku ke tempat yang lebih terang... dia membawaku ke tempat yang lebih baik. Oh Tuhan, terimakasih kau telah mengirimkan dia...

Seoul, 10 Oktober 2015

Tak terasa waktu pertemananku dengan dirinya telah genap satu tahun. Hari-hari yang kulewati dengannya selama ini menjadi lebih berwarna. Terkadang aku seperti merasa marah ketika dia dekat dengan yang lainnya. Namun, aku merasa senang ketika dia hanya memperhatikanku. Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini. hanya saja aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Dia menjadi orang yang selalu mendengarkan curahan hatiku. Dia orang yang baik dan juga bijak. Dia selalu memberikan saran-saran yang bagus atas persoalan yang sedang kuhadapi.

Begitu banyak hari-hari yang kulewati dengannya. Kami selalu bersama. Mungkin orang lain akan berpikir kita ini pasangan. Tapi entahlah... aku akan senang jika memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

Aku selalu bingung dengan sikapnya. Iyakah? Hei, dalam posisimu yang mempunyai banyak teman, mengapa kau selalu mengajakku bermain, hanya berdua. Dan tidak bersama dengan mereka? Ada apakah? Tapi aku senang walau hanya dengan begitu.

Suatu ketika dia main ke rumahku, kita mengobrol sangat lama. Disela obrolan kita, dia sempat berbicara bahwa dia itu terkadang menyukai wanita yang lebih muda, dan tekadang menyukai wanita yang lebih tua darinya.

'deg'

Aku tahu yang kau maksud dengan yang lebih muda itu mantanmu, tapi yang lebih tua itu siapa? Setahuku orang yang dekat denganmu yang lebih tua itu hanya aku saja. Apakah itu benar? Apakah kau menyukaiku? Sungguh aku akan sangat senang jika itu benar adanya.

Oh Tuhan... semoga itu benar. Tahukah kau? Setiap kali bertemu denganmu jantung ini tak bisa berdetak dengan normal.

Seoul, 01 Januari 2016

Ada apakah dengan dirimu? Mengapa kau seakan menjauh dariku?

Apakah karena dia kau menjauh dariku? Apakah karena diriku sudah tak memiliki arti lagi bagimu?

Lalu, apakah artinya hari-hari yang kita lewati selama ini bagimu?

Aku tahu, jika dibandingkan dengan dia 'yang kau sukai' itu aku bukanlah apa-apa. Dia lebih segalanya dariku. Maka dari itu aku tak pantas untuk menjadi kekasihmu kan?

Miris.

Sedih memang...

Tapi, tak apalah... bukankah memang sudah menjadi nasibku untuk selalu sendiri?

Aku sadar, aku tak berhak meminta lebih padamu. Maka dari itu, aku hanya ingin kau selalu ada disisiku. Seperti dulu lagi. Aku tak apa jika memang hanya sebagai temanmu. Sungguh.

Bisakah kau kembali seperti dulu lagi? Menjadi sinar mentari yang menghangatkanku lagi. Bukan seperti sekarang ini. menjadi seorang manusia es bagiku. Kau tahu? Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan.

Seoul, 07 April 2016

Hujan deras di luar sana. Kau berdiri di depan rumahku dengan basah kuyup. Apa yang terjadi padamu?Walau sampai saat ini kau tetap menjadi manusia es bagiku, tapi rasa sayang ini tak bisa pergi begitu saja.

"Tolong..."

Hanya itulah kata yang keluar dari bibirmu sebelum kau pingsan dalam dekapanku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau seperti ini?

Seoul, 10 April 2016

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku.

Matanya hanya menerawang ke atap langit kamar. Sedih rasanya melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"hei, aku buatkan bubur untukmu. Dimakan yaa... semoga rasanya enak." Ucapku diselipi gurauan. Yang sayangnya itu tak membuatnya tersenyum. Dia hanya terus diam.

"Kau mau makan sekarang atau nanti?" tak ada jawaban darinya. Jujur ini membuatku sangat sedih.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak mau makan sekarang. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Aku permisi dulu, jika ada apa-apa panggil saja aku. Jangan sungkan, aku ada di bawah."

Ketika ku beranjak dari ranjangnya, dia memegang tanganku.

"Tunggu... bisa kau suapi aku?"

"Baiklah."

Keadaan yang aneh untukku. Disaat seperti ini, keadaan yang sunyi...

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku setelah selesai makan.

"Tak ada."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Tak terasa air mataku keluar begitu saja. Dihadapannya aku merasa lemah...

"Maaf..."

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?" perasaanku tak dapat lagi kutahan. "Kau tahu? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Sudah beberapa bulan ini kau dingin padaku. Dan ketika kau mendatangiku, kau dalam keadaan yang tak baik. Aku sungguh sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Air mataku tak dapat kutahan lagi.

"Terimakasih kau sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Maaf, jika aku merepotkanmu."

"Pabo."

"Ya. Aku memang bodoh. Kumohon, berhentilah menangis karena diriku. Aku tak pantas untuk kau tangisi."

"Pabo. Pabo. Pabo. Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Aku harus pergi. Maaf aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu sekarang."

"Tapi kau masih belum sehat benar."

"Aku tak apa. Ada hal penting yang harus aku kerjakan."

Yaa dan seperti biasanya, kau pasti akan pergi dari sisiku...

Di depan pintu kau menoleh dan berkata, "Jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi, aku janji akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Dan akupun akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kau ajukan. Sampai saat itu datang, kumohon janganlah menangis. Tetaplah tersenyum."

* * *

Gimana menurut chingudeul?

Di sini ceritanya Changmin 17 y.o, Yoora 18 y.o.

Standy, tahu kok cerita ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Masih banyak juga kata-kata yang acak-acakan. Iya kan? *harap dimaklum. Masih pemula. Hehehe*

Tapi, dimohon komentar dan sarannya yaa... ^^


End file.
